Marking projectiles, inhibiting sprays and wipes are well known in the art. While traditional marking projectiles, inhibiting agents and wipes according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, it is generally not known who or when the marking projectiles, inhibiting sprays and wipes were used. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.